Retrospectiva
by TuAmigableVecino1
Summary: Pequeñas historias de nuestras asesinas, quienes se enfrentan a dilemas más laboriosos que los asesinatos.


Para ti, seis años después.

_Seis años_

Esos han sido los años sin ver a Haru

En todo ese tiempo, no has hecho más que misiones para Kaiba

Enviarte a misiones al otro lado del mundo para obtener tanta información necesaria para la organización

Sin parar

No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto, o pondrías en riesgo toda la operación

El asesinato y el espionaje se han vuelto cosa de todos los días

Tampoco puedes quejarte: es lo único que sabes hacer

Y, a pesar de haber estado con tantas mujeres (en amén de las misiones, obviamente),

Nunca sacaste de tu mente a aquella mujer de ojos rosados que tiene tu corazón.

_Seis_

Tortuosos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la viste

La viste mientras salía de aquel edificio colosal donde trabaja; estaba hermosa

Dejó crecer su cabello, sus ojos aún mantenían ese brillo de inocencia que nunca pudiste olvidar, y su cuerpo, aquel templo sagrado que hace seis años fue tuyo, estaba más exquisito que nunca

Solo pudiste admirarla a lo lejos; te da fuerzas

Era la última misión, según Kaiba, así que necesitarías ver a tu motivación

A tu _raison d'être_

Se ve feliz, tiene amigos al fin que no quieren dañarla,

Sabes que ya no necesitas estar detrás suyo todo el tiempo para asegurarte de su bienestar

Ha crecido

Ahora es una mujer fuerte y poderosa

Ya no le eres indispensable,

Eso ayudó a que te fueras con total resignación

Y aunque, en este tiempo lo has asumido, tú siempre estarás detrás suyo

Porque te has convertido en su guardián

Porque es tuya

Y tú eres de ella.

_Seis veces_

La has visto esperando en el portón de su casa

Quieres creer que te ha estado esperando

Has querido acercarte, pero no tienes el valor

No puedes simplemente pararte frente a ella y anunciar tu permanente llegada

Haru aseguró que te amaba y tú crees firmemente en su palabra

Ella sabe que tú sólo existes por y para ella

Pero, ¿y si se cansó de esperar por tanto tiempo?

Y si… ¿y si ella ya te reemplazó con otro guardián?

Estaría en su derecho

Y lo sabes.

_Seis meses _

Has estado investigando sobre ella

Y no has encontrado la gran cosa

Era obvio

Es una mujer muy importante en las cuestiones de educación

No cualquiera puede saber sobre ella

Eres renuente, aún así, creyendo que ella no ha cambiado

Que nada cambió

Que todo sigue igual desde el día que te fuiste

No queda de otra más que confirmarlo con tus propios ojos.

_Seis semanas_

Has estado en tu departamento

Las misiones han concluido

Al fin puedes darle la vida a Haru que merece

Y tú también

Puedes cumplir con la petición que te hizo tu tía sobre ser feliz

Aunque tu cara no lo demuestre, estas ansiosa

Hace mucho no experimentabas esta alegría quinceañera

De verla

Esperas con emoción volver a oír a aquella mujer

Diciendo tu nombre.

_Seis minutos _

Llevas parada frente al portón de la casa de Haru

A los ojos de cualquier persona, es nada

Tú eres una asesina

El tiempo es vital

Quieres tocar a la puerta y ver aquellos ojos rosas

Quieres abrazarla

Quererla, vida

Pero la duda y la culpa te carcomen

¿Qué harás si, al tocar, te abre otra persona?

No podrás soportarlo

Así que debes dejar ya de pensar

Pero la culpa no te deja ni respirar

No tienes tiempo de reaccionar cuando, aún nerviosa de hacer el primer movimiento

La puerta se abre

Y la contemplas

Sigue siendo la misma mujer hermosa

La misma que te despidió de un beso mientras partías en un helicóptero

Aquella que te entregó sus labios una última vez sin saber que no volverías

Ella abre tanto sus ojos, ahora salientes de sus órbitas,

Parece que ha visto a un fantasma

Al fantasma de su amor.

_Seis segundos _

Se han estado viendo como si hubieran muerto por un momento

Silencio

Nunca fuiste buena con las palabras, y no te importunó ese hecho

Ahora lo maldices

De repente, te sientes desfallecer

Ella te mira de pies a cabeza

Te analiza, juega con sus manos, parpadea varias veces

Incluso, se da un pellizcón en su antebrazo

No parece creer que has vuelto

Nerviosa, bajas la mirada, no tienes la fortaleza de seguir mirando

Te disculpas, una disculpa por cada año de ausencia

Comienzas a gimotear entre palabras;

Das explicaciones

Kaiba te mataría si escuchara

Pero no importa, quieres hacerle saber que no fue por placer

Aun así, no escuchas nada

No tienes derecho a ser perdonada

Y, cuando te dispones a no molestarla más con tu llorosa cara,

Un cálido abrazo te ha devuelto la vida

La calidez de la primavera ha llegado a tu invernal ser

El tiempo se desvanece

Devuelves torpemente el abrazo, alegre

Ella esta feliz de verte de nuevo

Lo sabes por su melodiosa risa

_Para ti, seis años después_

Escuchas el llamado de amor

El arma más letal a la que te has enfrentado

Y te dejas disparar

_''Bienvenida a casa, Tokaku-san_''.

**Hola a todos chicos, es el primer fic que hago, así que cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva es bien recibida.**

**Los demás escritores me inspiraron a apoyar la resurrección (XD) del fandom de Akuma no riddle. Espero poder ayudar en algo.**

**Esa es mi excusa jajajaja, la verdad es que tengo que mejorar mi redacción y esta fue una oportunidad de oro que no podía desaprovechar.**

**Bueno, amigos, si tienen alguna sugerencia o quieren que escriba sobre algún personaje o pareja en específico, háganmelo saber y con gusto cumpliré sus caprichos. Aprovechen, aprovechen, bara bara.**

**Sin más que agregar, su amigable vecino se retira.**


End file.
